1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a belt head, and more particularly to a belt head that has a replaceable buckle portion.
2. Related Prior Art
A belt worn on pants or skirts is mainly composed of a strap and a belt head made of metal. The belt head comprises a seat connected with an end of the strap and a buckle portion enabling the other end of the strap to pass through and being operated to fasten or release the strap. The buckle portion of the prior belt can be designed as a fashion accessory for providing people with a visual experience. However, since the buckle portion and the seat of the belt head are pivotably connected and fixed together by means of riveting, it is necessary to replace the entire belt head once the wearer wants to change the buckle portion to suit their clothes for a different visual experience, or once the buckle portion is damaged.
In order to solve this problem, Taiwan Pat. No. 205627 and M31.1291, for example, disclosed plural designs of the belt head having the buckle portion and the seat that can be detached from each other in the past. Nevertheless, there is a need to create a better design for the belt head having the buckle portion and the seat that can be detached from each other.